


Tagged

by vassalady



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan gives Rogue his dog tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tagged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).



> reena_jenkins created a podfic for this! Go have a listen on [Livejournal](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/130021.html) or [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/975615), her performance really enhances the story!
> 
> Mostly fluff with a tiny bit of smut in there, I guess. Some non-sexual and sexual marking kink. I wrote this for analise010. I know it's not the best, but I really wanted to give you this sooner rather than later. <3
> 
> Idea credit goes to analise010 and reena_jenkins.
> 
> Also, I discovered that, with these two, I can't help but make Rogue dominant. She runs the show, sorry, Logan.
> 
> This fills my "marking/possession" square for Kink Bingo

Logan ran into Rogue in the hallway. She was walking with Bobby, talking about whatever it was they usually talked about. That made it bad timing, so Logan pretended he hadn’t been looking for her and kept on walking.

But Rogue saw him before he could turn down another hall. She yelled, “Logan!” and haphazardly waved a goodbye to Bobby.

“So what’s up with you?” she said, falling into step with him.

Logan shrugged a shoulder. “Usual,” he said. “Nothing important.”

“Hey, come on,” Rogue said. She grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. “I know your looks. You wanted to talk to me.”

“Didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Logan.” She got that look on her face that said she found him both amusing and frustrating. “What is it you want?”

Logan’s hands were jammed into his pockets, so he could finger his dog tags. Better now than never, he decided.

“i want to give you something,” he said.

Rogue tilted her head, curious, a playful smile on her face. “Presents, Logan? Can’t say you ever struck me as the type.”

“You want it or not?”

She held out her hand eagerly. He hesitated just a moment longer before dropping the tags into it. When Rogue saw them, she just stared.

“What’s this?” she asked. She frowned, considering the tags in her open palm. “Logan-”

“I want you to wear them,” he said gruffly. Maybe this had been a stupid idea. “I want to see them on you. If you wanted them.”

Slowly, Rogue’s lips quirked up in a smile. “Is this some kind of animal marking? The ‘Wolverine’ marking his territory?”

“If you don’t want them give them back.” He took her hand to take the tags, but she closed her fist.

“No, I want them.” She looked up at him through her eyelashes with a smirk. “Going to also give me my hand back?”

Logan ran his fingers over her gloved hand. He could see a little part of the chain sticking out. He wanted to pull her to him and kiss her until she couldn’t breathe. Instead, he brought her hand up and kissed her closed fist.

Rogue let him hold her hand a moment longer before she slipped it away. She shook out the chain and held it in front of her face for a moment, watching the tags spin.

“Thank you,” she said at last, and she slipped the chain over her head.

He couldn’t touch her without something between them, couldn’t even stroke her hair; but seeing his tags nestled against her chest, between her breasts, he was touching her in a way. He couldn’t grab her and hold her to him, run his hands along his naked skin, but his tags let him mark her. His mark, his symbol, would tell people to back off. As long as she wore those tags, it meant she had chosen him. It meant she had wrapped herself up in him, completely and willingly.

Rogue caught him staring at where the tags fell among her clothes. She got a mischievous glint in her eye that meant she was working away at an idea he’d either love or hate. With Rogue, he could never be certain which it would be.

She took his hand in hers and pulled him down the hallway. “Come on,” she said. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Something coiled tightly in Logan’s stomach. She gave him a devious smirk that went straight to his groin.

They ended up in her room. She turned on all the lights and pulled the curtains shut. “Might as well be able to see,” she said, “if nothing else.”

Then, without any more preamble, she began to strip.

Logan breathed harshly through his nose as he watched Rogue. His hand wandered down to palm himself. It only took her a moment to get naked except for her gloves and his tags, which spilled down her body to rest heavily between her breasts. Rogue brushed past a nipple when she reached for the tags.

“I have to thank you for these,” she said, bringing them up for a quick kiss. She beckoned him closer with her free hand. “You’re overdressed for this.”

Logan wasted no time in shedding his own clothes. His cock filled as he watched Rogue finger his tags.

With Rogue, it was all teasing, but under Rogue’s guidance, the smallest look could now send Logan spiraling, breath quick, balls heavy, and absolutely aching for touch he couldn’t have.

She dropped to her knees in front of him. Looking up at him through her eyelashes, she leaned forward until she was barely an inch away from his cock. Her warm, moist breath spread across his skin. Logan clenched his hands tightly, nails biting into his palms, to keep from stroking her hair. It was tempting though, as it framed her face and floated just above her shoulders.

His world was butterfly movements and shadow touches as she blew along his cock.

“Could have let me lean against the dresser,” he said in a growl. His knees were locked, but he didn’t trust them with Rogue driving him to the edge.

“This is more fun,” she whispered. The whisper crawled over his cock, sending a tingling flash of heat through him.

“Damn you.”

Rogue giggled, low and lovely. She continued to tease him with just her breath for several long moments. When Logan thought he could take no more, on the verge of outright ignoring her power and fucking her through his dying moments, she grasped his cock with one gloved hand.

“There is a way you can touch me, Logan,” she said, still quiet and still sending hot breath across his cock with every word.

“Yeah?” he said. It came out little more than a grunt than anything else. “I’m all ears.”

Her gloved hand began to stroke him. It was rough and scraped his skin a little too harshly. He hissed between his teeth as the material caught briefly at the edge of the head. The pain was surprisingly sharp, as if she had a razor embedded in the seams. But he wouldn’t have given up her touch for anything in the world.

“These,” she lifted up his tags, “don’t have to be your only mark.”

Logan took one deep breath as he felt one last rush of blood into his cock. “Yes,” he managed to say.

Rogue tugged off her other glove with her teeth and reached down to rub her clit. She continued to stroke Logan and breathe on his cock. The slow burn in his groin built until it was about to spill over.

He reached down, pushed her hand off, and gripped his cock. He jerked his cock as fast as he could, so close to orgasming. Rogue, sharp, sexy, and a fucking tease of a woman, sped up her own actions and fondled his tags as if they were his balls.

Logan couldn’t stand it. He came a moment later, strings of come crossing Rogue’s face. She let out a little sigh as she followed soon after.

She was beautiful like that, naked on the floor, his tags clutched in her hand and hot from her skin, and his come across her face. Rogue blinked her eyes open slowly. She grinned, her tongue poking out once wipe a little come from her lower lip.

“How was that?”

Logan shook his head, lost for words. It was amazing. It was sexy. It made his heart ache. His hands hovered over her face, close enough to just feel the warmth of her body. She was frozen and watched him with expectant eyes. She was so thoroughly his, as much as she could be anyone’s, and Logan had completely lost himself to her. If she ever wanted him to close that hairbreadth distance between them, he would. With the tags, she carried his mark. However, she also owned part of him, and she would have that part of him with her forever.

“Beautiful,” he said at last. He pulled his hands away, but Rogue caught one, since she still had one glove on, and he helped pull her up.

“You are, too,” she said. Once again, she raised his tags and kissed them as gently as she might have kissed him. “Thank you.”

“That’s my line.”

“Then I guess you can help me clean up to show your gratitude.” She gathered her clothes; Logan enjoyed the view of her ass as she bent over to scoop them up. “You can handle a washcloth, right?” She winked, and damn it, that woman would be the death of him without a single touch.

“I’m pretty handy, yeah,” he said, and he followed her.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Tagged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/975615) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
